Que Triste fue decirnos Adios
by Aficionada
Summary: Cuando amas hablas con la verdad Y yo te amo. Quizás tu pasado es tu tormenta pero después de la tormenta viene la calma o tal vez la decepción. Aun sabiendo esto ¿Estarás conmigo?No te sorprendas en esos momentos te das cuenta de quienes te aman


**- "Por favor dios…dame otra oportunidad" – cerró los ojos suprimiendo las pequeñas lagrimas que habían nublado sus lindos ojos. – Po… positivo – Sentía sus rodillas flexionarse y que caía al suelo dando un fuerte sonido. Al parecer Dios se había cansado de darle… solo una oportunidad más y estaba listo a hacerle entender que era hora de remendar sus errores. Toda la gente a su alrededor le miró por mucho tiempo, no solo su piel se había teñido de un color pálido, si no que sus ojos se habían desorbitado y ahora era un mar de amargo llanto.**

**La señorita que le había entregado el sobre le miró con tristeza, se acercó extendiéndole su mano, la miró por un segundo, se coloreó un poco pero de vergüenza, sentía que todos sabían lo que en su cuerpo pasaba y casi arrastrándose salió del hospital. **

_Que Triste fue Decirnos Adiós _

Primer Capitulo

Soñando en la Primera nube

.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n..n.n.n.n.n.n.

Jugaba con su lápiz aburrida, miraba el pizarrón y después la ventana, miraba la ventana y después a su amiga que estaba concentrada en su labor matemático, miró a la puerta de la jaula o mejor dicho aula y después miró al profesor, sintió un escalofrío al descubrir la mirada de su maestro, no solo parecía examinarla si no desnudarla con la mirada de sus profundos y fríos ojos. Cansada ya de que su vida fuera una rutina, se puso de pie tomando una libreta y excusándose con ir a la dirección salió. Todos le miraron solo por hábito y después continuaron con sus deberes.

- Señorita Kinomoto – Su profesor había salido seguido de ella, el pasillo estaba tan solo que se escuchaba el tic tac de los relojes. Ella le miró algo nerviosa – Acérquese por favor – De nuevo ese escalofrío recorrió su espalda hasta llegar a su cuello y así hasta que estuvo a medio metro de distancia.

- ¿Si? – Susurró mirándolo fijamente. El hombre de treintaitantos años le sonrió fingiendo ternura, pasó su mano por aquel cabello de color plateado mientras que la otra la metía al bolsillo del pantalón

– Podría quedarse después de clases para ayudarme con unos apuntes –

- ¿YO! – Gritó sorprendiéndolo – Es decir… bueno¿Por qué yo? Si no soy muy buena en su clase y… -

- Por lo mismo señorita Sakura – Los ojos de la estudiante se abrieron al ver la confianza con la que había dicho su nombre – Con ayudarme con los apuntes tendrá unos cuantos puntos extras – Cada palabra mas que un ofrecimiento parecía ser una orden, asintió casi hipnotizada por aquellos ojos azul cielo – Además tengo que hablar de algo importante con usted…-

- Bu… bueno, Estaré aquí terminando mis clases profesor Tsukishiro – Sonrió forzosamente y miró como entraba al salón. Ese hombre era todo un escándalo en la escuela, además de ser un bloque de hielo con todos los alumnos (excepto con ella) se rumoraba que había salido con las mas guapas maestras de la institución y que había asesinado a una, lo ultimo no era verificado, aunque había salido en todas las noticias locales, no existían pruebas que lo recriminaran pero… creo que todos dudaban de su inocencia. Que tenía un hijo de dieciocho años el cual era todo lo contrario a él…

Caminó sin ánimos hacía la herrería que unía su institución con otra de mayor prestigio. Allí lo miró, un muchacho de ojos color miel y cabello dorado.

- ¡Sakura! – gritó el muchacho brincando con suma agilidad la rejilla.

- Yukito – Le sonrió sonrojándose un poco.

- Creí que huirías como ayer – Dijo con voz seria y mirada tierna. Sakura sacudió su rostro en forma graciosa

- Soy una tonta… como no me di cuenta que estaba confundiendo lo que sentía –

- Eso quedó en el pasado Sakura, sabes que te quiero pero como la hermana que nunca tuve y creo nunca tendré –

- Solo una cosa Yukito – Susurró Sakura mirando cualquier lugar que no fuese aquel rostro masculino - ¿Acaso te gusta una persona? – El chico se sonrojo siendo cómplice de esa aura de tensión – Lo sabía – Sonrió de forma coqueta.

- Pero no creo que esa persona me corresponda – Dijo asegurando la respuesta

- ¡Como puedes decir eso! Si eres muy apuesto, cariñoso, cocinas delicioso, eres atento, tierno, sabes escuchar, eres un buen amigo y… tienes un gran corazón – El timbre cortó su conversación haciéndolo subir con lentitud la rejilla – Estoy segura que esa chica siente lo mismo por ti – El sonrió sonrojándose aun mas y asintió.

- Espero –

Sakura le miró alejarse con lentitud, como en las películas donde el hombre desaparece ya sea entre la oscuridad o por los rayos del sol. Escucho unas cuantas risas que la hicieron girar el rostro, era aquella chica de hermosos ojos violetas y largo cabello negro azabache – "¡Que envidia!" – pensó mirándola de pies a cabeza, siempre con sus movimientos tan delicados, con aquellos modales tan bien inculcados y aquel acento a la moda que las niñas ricas solían tener. Suspiró mirando su enrome sonrisa, siempre parecía tener una sonrisa tierna y perfecta, si, para Sakura Tomoyo Daidouji era perfecta. Se sentó casualmente atrás del árbol al cual después de unos minutos llegaron las otras niñas.

- ¿Así que pronto llegara tu primo Li? – Asintió entre una sonrisa jovial y muy fingida - ¡Vaya! Pues esta muy guapo Tomoyo – La muchacha guardo silenció sin quitar su rostro con gesto de halago. Pasaron otros cuantos minutos de charla sobre lo último en la moda, cuando de nuevo el timbre sonó. A diferencia de ellas, Sakura permaneció quieta con una mirada sería y tranquila. Miró su libreta de Filosofía con detenimiento.

- ¿Qué es la felicidad? – Miró a una pareja de aves creando su nido, sonrió y bajó la mirada – La felicidad es… - Se detuvo mirando el cielo. Prefirió no entrar a clase, de todos modos había olvidado su falda larga y la maestra la sacaría además de bajarle un punto. Sin embargo las preguntas de su maestra no podían dejarla en paz, si no las respondía se volvería loca.

_¿Quién soy yo?_

_Soy…… un ser humano. Una persona que trata de ver la vida positiva y aunque muchas dicen que la veo color de rosa, no es así, soy realista, pero me gusta siempre buscarle un lado bueno, pues así la vida no duele. Soy adicta a la comedia, siempre quiero buscar algo para sonreír, hasta hace poco vivía enamorada de un prototipo de chico popular, de familia acomodada, aunque no se mucho sobre sus padres, el nunca habla de eso, ah y apuesto a más no poder, pero me ha bajado de mi nube, eh dejado de soñar en la primera nube. Ya no pienso subir, no por ahora. Esperare a que mi corazón sane… si, eso are. ¿Me llamo?... creo que no muchos me conocen, soy Sakura Kinomoto, no soy ni popular, ni mucho menos hermosa, y aunque muchos dicen que lo soy, me considero solo una mas del montón. Vivo junto con mi hermano y mi padre. Touya comprometido con una bonita muchacha a la cual aprecio y mi padre un hombre que vive infeliz aunque nos trata de demostrar lo contrario, por diecisiete años me trague el cuento de la familia feliz, pero ahora ya se ah caído su teatro, se que no lo es, solo trata de darnos fuerzas, ya supere la muerte de mi madre. Es mejor que le diga que ya no es necesario fingir ser el padre que no siente dolor._

_¿Qué es la felicidad?_

_La felicidad no es una sonrisa, como antes creía que era. La felicidad no es reír a carcajadas, no es tener todo el dinero del mundo o quizás si lo es pero solamente que vivas rodeado de gente que te quiere por quien eres y no por tu dinero y bueno, jajaja creo que el amor y la amistad cuando uno es rico muy pocas veces existe. La felicidad es tener salud, vivir y disfrutar con lo que tienes, sin llegar a ser conformista pero tampoco avaricioso. Creo que todo mundo es feliz aunque hay momentos en que se viven ratos de amargura, como dicen por ahí, después de la tormenta viene la calma._

_¿Qué es el éxito?_

_Es algo que no sabría explicar… pues el éxito nunca lo eh experimentado…_

Se maldició por no haber escrito esos pensamientos, cuando menos vio se había quedado dormida, miró su reloj, pasaban de las tres. No solo había faltado a la cita con su maestro de matemáticas, si no que llegaría tarde a preparar la cena. Se puso de pie y subió con rapidez a su salón, la escuela ya estaba casi sola, una que otra parejita que estaba en los salones tratando de sesear su calentura, el conserje que aprovechaba para limpiar las instalaciones o uno que otro maestro que revisaba exámenes. Llegó al salón y miró una nota en su escritorio.

_Espero tenga una buena excusa señorita Kinomoto. Le recuerdo mañana sábado serán las practicas de educación física, de eso quería hablar hoy con usted, le recuerdo el concurso será dentro de unas semanas y es momento de aprovechar el tiempo al máximo. Pida permiso para quedarse hasta tarde…_

_ATTE_

_Dr. Tsukishiro Yue _

I

- ¡No! Maldición ¿Por qué solo piensas en ti¡Por que! Sabes que no iré… -

- No te estoy preguntando si vas a ir o no ¡Es una orden! – El solo rodó los ojos y salió azotando la puerta.

_Desde que murió papá, en lo que yo tengo memoria hace quince años. Mi madre se ah comportado como de esas hormigas que no paran de trabajar y de mudarse de un hormiguero a otro. Mis hermanas, todas ya casadas, están perdidas por alguna de esas partes del mundo de las cuales hemos dejado historia. Y ahora según ella piensa sentar cabeza mudándonos a un pueblucho en Japón. ¿Quién se cree? Ya soy mayor de edad, puedo hacer lo que quiera… lo que se me de la gana… yo no soy del mundo, el mundo es para mí._

Rebotaba la pelota de béisbol de su mano al techo. Sus ojos podían parecer mirar con interés su acción pero solo permanecían enfocados a algo que nada que ver con su actual pensamiento. El clásico chico rebelde que creía que el mundo era solo éxtasis de alcohol y sexo. Siempre estaba quejándose de algo, siempre tenia que gruñirle a la vida, para él todo tenía que girar a su entorno, llevar su ritmo. El era el rey del mundo…

- Joven Syaoran – El hombre anciano tocó la puerta solo una vez. Ya sabía lo que sucedería en ese momento, se hizo a un lado mirando al joven azotar la puerta de la habitación con rencor.

_Soy una persona inteligente, soy superior a cualquiera de esta gente que me rodea, soy importante. Pero ella, ella piensa que sus decisiones son las correctas, cree ser mejor que yo, pero no y yo, yo soy el que tiene que sufrir con sus errores. En fin, que haga de su vida lo que quiera, es suya y nada más._

El aeropuerto estaba algo vacío. Puso sus manos atrás de su cuello y miró como su tía se acercaba junto con su hija, su prima Tomoyo Daidouji.

- ¡Ieran! – Gritó la mujer de corte estrafalario al mirar a su madre, una mujer conservada, guapa y de buenos modales.

- Sonomi querida. ¡Pero mira nada más! Que grande esta ya Tomoyo – La chica de mirada tierna y suspicaz hizo una leve reverencia y miró a Syaoran con desprecio. Ambas mujeres se adelantaron dejándolos solos.

- Aun no lo superas ¿Verdad? – Pregunto mientras pasaba a su lado, sonrió de manera descarada. Ella se sonrojo solo un poco y bajo la mirada. Sentía un coraje fluir por su cuerpo, pero se contuvo como aquella vez. Camino solo unos pasos atrás de él. Con la mirada baja y avergonzada. A su lado se sentía desnuda, indefensa, a su lado no era aquella niña inteligente que siempre fue y siempre es, a su lado quedaba como cualquiera de las tontas que habían quedado ante él. Hace cinco años, Syaoran le había ganado.

II

La mañana del sábado era entre nublada y soleada. Tomó su bicicleta y se echó a andar para la escuela. Le tomaba exactamente veinte minutos llegar. Pasó por una de las grandes mansiones y miró entre los arbustos de rosas a lo lejos otra vez esa niña. Con una hermosa falda color rosa y una blusa blanca, dejando al descubierto sus hermosos y delgados hombros. Se detuvo y se examino buscando diferencias, por el ejercicio su cuerpo era voluminoso y firme, llevaba unos shorts cortos y una blusa de cierre al frente y una gorra color azul. Se rió para sus adentros - Definitivamente nunca podría ser como ella – volvió a echar andar la bicicleta dejando atrás aquella escena.

- Syaoran… Tomoyo – Ambos giraron la mirada hacia sus madres - ¿Por qué no van a dar una vuelta? Syaoran no conoce Japón ni Tomoeda… ¿Quieres pequeña? – Tomoyo sintió unos enormes nervios y unas ganas de tener aun lado suyo una pistola, pero asintió, el chico se adelanto examinando la calle, a lo lejos miró aquel hermoso trasero de una chica de pelo corto en bicicleta. Tomoyo le hablo muy quedito atrayendo su atención.

- ¿Cómo que lugares quieres conocer? – Le preguntó entrando al auto.

- Yo conduzco – Hizo una mueca y se cambió de asiento - ¿Apoco creías que nunca estuve en el estupido Japón? – Rodó los ojos de forma arrogante – Te llevare a un lugar genial… primita – Los charcos de agua estaban ¡enormes! Casi anunciándole a la gente que pasaba por la banqueta que buscaran otro lugar pues por allí era seguro una buena bañada de fango.

- ¡ESTUPIDO! – Gritó Sakura siendo mojada de agua sucia por aquel convertible, solo miró el cabello de un castaño y después los ojos sorprendidos de la chica popular – niños ricos ¡HUY! – suspiro viendo lo inútil que era intentar limpiarse. Escucho una pequeña risa tras ella y se coloreó un poco.

- ¡Pero que te paso Sakura! – Sonrió Yukito

- ¿Tu que crees? – Suspiró montando su bicicleta

- ¿Vas para la escuela? – Sakura asintió - ¿Y eso? –

- Concursare en la carrera – Hizo una mueca – Y no se. El maestro me quería decir sobre eso y quería que le ayudara con sus apuntes – El silencio se tornó incomodo – Bueno Yukito… se me hace tarde – Se apresuro a echar a andar su bicicleta, en realidad faltaba mucho para la hora acordada con su maestro de matemáticas. Pero no podía estar mas cerca de él, los temas de conversación que antes tenían se habían esfumado.

Estaciono su bicicleta y caminó hacia los baños de chicas.

- Sakura – De nuevo ese escalofrío de alerta dibujo toda su espina dorsal. Se giró sobre sus pies y miró con timidez al hombre con pants y portafolio - ¿Te caíste? – Fingió estar preocupado, lo que tenía Yue Tsukishiro era que tenía el don de engañar a las personas, embobarlas, ese tonó de preocupación o mejor dicho de perro faldero se lo había tragado Sakura. Ella negó avergonzada, nunca había tenido tan cerca de ese hombre, era guapo. Todas sus amigas, bueno, algunas contaban sus fantasías con el más joven profesor del instituto – Solo estas un poco sucia¿No tienes ropa en tu casillero? – Ella asintió sin dejar de mirar sus movimientos.

- Yo… -

- Te dejo para que te arregles, te espero en las canchas – Asintió entrando a las duchas.

_¿Será verdad que las apariencias engañan?_

Se coloco el mismo tipo de ropa solo que en diferente color.

Hasta sus oídos había llegado el rumor sobre su preferencia sexual. Tal vez por eso no tenia amigas y la única que tenía era una chica lesbiana.

_No tengo nada contra eso, en realidad no me importa lo que piensen. Pero el echo de que me gusten los deportes no me hacen ser machorra!_

Frunció el ceño mirando a las porristas caminando en sentido contrario, la miraban de pies a cabeza. Si bien su caminar era normal, se suponía según en teorías de aquellas niñas cabezas huecas que toda mujer femenina debía tener un toque de elegancia en su caminar. Sakura quería golpearlas a todas, pues no solo la molestaban a ella, si no a su compañera Naoko.

+ Flash Back +

- ¿Miren nada mas a quienes tenemos aquí? – Aquella rubia oxigenada sonrió de oreja a oreja mirando a las dos muchachas saliendo de las duchas – a las lesbianas ¡oficiales! JaJaJa – Todas habían compartido una carcajada de varios minutos.

- ¿Lesbiana y machorra no es lo mismo? – Preguntó otra atrayendo todas las miradas

- ¡Claro que no querida¡Lesbianas son chicas femeninas! Y las machorras son jugadoras de fútbol –

- Entonces Kinomoto es una machorra Y la niña NERD! Es una… ¿Qué es? – Otra vez las duchas se habían llenado de carcajadas sin sentido. Pero esta vez si habían colmado la paciencia de Sakura – OPSSS ¿Ya te enojaste? –

- ¿Por qué hablas por hablar? – susurró Sakura mirándola fijamente

- ¡Hay testigos en la escuela que las vieron besarse! – Naoko abrió los ojos y se sonrojo.

- ¿Quién no ah besado a una mujer? – Gritó Sakura sorprendiendo a varias quienes no creían todavía en esos rumores

- ¡Lo sabía! Son Lesbianas -

+ Fin de Flash Back +

Apretó la quijada escuchando los comentarios de las demás. Miró al maestro saludarle con entusiasmo, se extraño pero por primera vez sonrió.

- ¿Te molestaban? – se encogió de hombros – Vamos Sakura puedes confiar en mí –

- No se cansan de decir que soy lesbiana –

- ¿Qué¿Lesbiana tu? – Se río – Bueno, compréndelas, te tienen envidia – Dijo con aquel tono seductor que paso desapercibido por ella –

- ¿Envidia? –

- Si Sakura, envidia. Mírate – la tomó de hombros provocándole un enorme sonrojo – Tienes un cuerpo espectacular y si me permites… muy buen dotado – Sakura se separó algo incomoda

- Gracias… supongo – susurró atándose los tenis – Y…. ¿Cómo será la rutina? –

Yue le entregó unas cuantas notas, una dieta y un listado de ejercicios. Sakura escuchaba atenta cada una de sus palabras, mientras sin darse cuenta habían acabado cerca uno con el otro – Me parece Genial – dijo entusiasmada – Empecemos – Y cuando el había intentado tocar su mano, ella ya había corrido hacia la línea de meta.

Habían pasado 3 horas seguidas de entrenamiento. No solo su playera estaba empapada en sudor si no sus pequeños pantaloncillos también.

- Es muy tarde – dijo como pudo entre su respiración agitada – Debo irme profesor –

- ¿Te llevo? – Ella lo miró y miró su bicicleta, le dolía todo el cuerpo y al menos hacía se harían quince minutos en llegar a su casa. Asintió y camino junto a él – Eres muy guapa Sakura ¿Tienes novio? – Ella le miró con algo de desconfianza, pero el ya había vuelto su mirada al frente.

- N…no – El semáforo marco en rojo

- ¿Por qué no? – Miró sus hermosas piernas de reojo – Eres muy dulce e inteligente –

- Creo que eso no es suficiente – sonrojada miró su rostro

- Para mi si – Y fue cuando hizo un gesto con él cual podría lograr su cometido.

_Tiene una sonrisa… maravillosa_

III

+ Flash Back +

Su cuerpo estaba en el punto del desarrollo – ¿Puedes venir? – Y él, como todo adolescente se había dado cuenta de ello. Ya no era aquel niño inocente y gentil que alguna vez fue de pequeño, su manera de pensar había cambiado tal cual su cuerpo, su ser y mente. Y ella, ella era inocente, todo en ella era pureza, tímida, elegante, de grandes modales, de buena familia.

Sus labios se habían juntado formando un tierno beso, eso, ese tierno beso era lo único que había soñado, pero él no quería eso, quería mas, la quería para su lista, sería de él y nada mas, el tenía que ser siempre el primero, siempre él antes que nadie, quería marcar su vida de por vida y si, lo hizo. Sabía que ella estaba enamorada de un ser prohibido y que se dejaría llevar por esas mentiras tan usadas pero que al escucharlas no te das cuenta de ello y te dejas llevar. Esa era su meta, hacerla ser otra más del montón.

El juego pecaminoso fue formándose en sus manos, tocando lo que no debía, lo que no podía, cuando ella despertó de aquel transe que el satisfactoriamente había formado con besos, era demasiado tarde, era mas fuerte que ella, grito, lo empujo, lo mordió, pero no, el la abofeteo, la tumbo, la amarro y abuso de ella, segundo tras segundo le recordaba que nunca se olvidaría de ese momento, eran segundos interminables, segundos que para ella eran horas y para él nada.

Sus gritos eran desgarradores pero, después de varios minutos ¿Para que gritar? Estaban solos y lo peor es que ella se había prestado para estarlo. Era un lugar alejado, escondido, a las afueras del pequeño pueblo, no había nadie a su alrededor. Tenía miedo, ahora solo lloraba en silencio y era callada por fuertes golpes en sus blancas y pálidas mejillas. Cerró los ojos, todo había terminado, se encogió de piernas y se abrazó, le miró pararse con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Espero… que te haya gustado Tomoyo –

+ Fin de Flash Back +

- Nunca… podré borrar sus manos de mi cuerpo… -

.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n..n.n.n.n.n.n.

Notas de la Autora:

Bueno muchachas¡Quisiera decirles que! Las nenas que tengan el correo de : – pedirles unas enormes disculpas, pues me han hackeado el correo Y! no pude recuperarlo, espero no las haya insultado o algo por el estilo, de ante mano mil disculpas ¬. Bueno, en fin… Como en Manzanita Verde no me dejan cambiar mi correo (Bueno lo cambie a pero ¡El mismo #$"#$$ me lo volvió a hachear! Y pues ya me hice otro y FF no me lo quiere cambiar! Ya llevo días intentándole y nomás no responde. Así que mientras seguiré mis historias aquí y pues creo remodelare mis historias y me cambiare a esta cuenta¡NO QUIERO EMPEZAR DESDE CERO! Es injusto! INJUSTO!... bueno sirve y le doy una chocadita a las incoherencias de mis historias, retomare solo algunas, pero no se preocupen, en cuanto yo pueda cambiar mi dirección veré si le sigo en aquella o sigo nada mas con esta… ¿va?.. Bueno ya sabré que hacer.

Y… espero que les haya gustado mi nueva historia, ya es vieja y la tengo almacenada junto con mis otros capítulos de mis historias pero no los eh podido subir hasta que se arregle lo de mi correo.

¡Nos vemos muy pronto en otro capitulo mas!

­Apropósito!... cuando antes de poner el capitulo pongo una parte de historia en **negrita** es un capitulo adelantado y cuando esta en – normal – es un tipo prologo de algo pasado mezclado con presente.


End file.
